


3- Repeat

by MJRoX



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M, Viva la pluto fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: "Im sorry did you want to repeat that?"





	3- Repeat

"I swear I will kick your ass." Annabeth growled. "There are only EIGHT planets!"  
Nico turned to face the blonde, rage building up behind his black eyes. "I'm sorry did you want to repeat that?"  
"Yeah Annie there's NINE planets." Percy put his hand on Nico's shoulder to stop him from killing Percy's best friend.  
"No there are EIGHT planets." She argued.  
"VIVA LA PLUTO!" Hazel shouted from Nico's side. "FUCK YOU!" 

"We should get that on a tee shirt." Percy smiled.  
"We really should."


End file.
